Lean on me
by Nefertel
Summary: sky has a secret and someone comes along and helps and unexpected feelings arise i know i suck at summery rated t for now may go to m
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks

Sky walked the deserted path through the park he visited so much he liked this time of night no one else was around to bother him. He was coming up to the lake in the middle of the park and was about to remove his shirt when a snapping sound behind him stopped him and forced him to turn around in a fighting stance,

''whoa whoa...sorry didn't mean to scare you'' Z said with a smile on her face ''jumpy aren't we'' Sky sigh a little with relief and stood up straight as Z came and stood beside him staring out onto the water ''well excuse me but I didn't actually expected anyone good to be out at this time of night you know it is 2.00 in the morning''

Z nodded and looked at him ''yeah I know couldn't sleep went into the common room to get away from princess snores was getting a drink when I saw you out the window walking so decided to follow see what's up''. Sky looked at her he wondered whether telling Z his problems might help any he opened his mouth and she waited patiently for him to talk but then decided against it and closed his mouth sighed and sat down near the water's edge.

Z sighed and sat next to him ''well ok then you know I thought we had become friends enough for you to trust me I promised I won't laugh or judge ok talk to me'' Sky sighed ''I do trust you Z and we are friends good friends it's just something I'm not comfortable talking about not just with you but with anybody Bridge and Syd don't even know''. He looked away from her he couldn't bear to see the pain in her eyes they had become really good friends but even the two he had known the longest didn't know he only ever talked about this problem with one person Drew and he ended up betraying him and SPD.

Z got up ''fine have it your way Sky goodnight'' Z started to walk away and Sky quickly stood up ''NO WAIT'' she stopped in her tracks and hesitantly turned to face him he wouldn't know but for some unknown reason he cut really deeply by saying he couldn't trust her fully she didn't fully understand it either. Sky walked up to her carefully ''ok Z I'll tell you on one condition''

''what''

''you tell me something you can't the others as well deal'' he held out his hand for her she took it ''deal'' came her reply. They went to sit back down but this time near one of the trees nearby so they could lean back against. Sky sat silent for a while and Z was becoming annoyed ''come on sky what's got you up at two in the morning...'' something popped into her head that she really didn't want there ''y...y...you didn't get some girl pregnant have you?'' she remembered he secret day off three weeks ago ''NO NO nothing like that'' Z was confused as to how much relief she got from his quick reply ''well what'' she sighed and then turned to face her there wasn't much light out except the moon reflecting on the water which gave him enough like to see her and he was surprised to see concern and worry looking back at him through her eyes.

''you remember that mysterious day I had off that all of you have been bugging me about'' she nodded and waited for him to continue ''well you know about my father being the red ranger right'' again he nodded ''well who you don't know about is my mother after my dad died she started drinking and wouldn't stop when I told her I was joining SPD she threw me out the house and yell at me to never return that she no longer had a husband or son, I just walked away never looked back until that day when I receive a letter from my mother telling me she was planning on killing herself and she just wanted to say how sorry she was she banished me from her life I told Cruger it was a very important family matter he excuse me for the day with a promise I had to come right back if a monster attacked''

Sky paused and tried to collect his thoughts Z couldn't believe what she was hearing she always pictured Sky's mum as the very proud mother not some alcoholic who despised her son she put her hand on Sky's shoulder which made him face her directly and she hoped she was putting a comforting look on her face urging him on.

''well when I reached the house it was dark and trashed there were a big pile of mail near the door and I noticed an eviction notice I called out to her but there wasn't a reply I checked downstairs but I couldn't find her so I went upstairs I found her in my old room unconscious with an empty bottle of pills next to her i tried to wake her up but she wouldn't so i picked her up and put her under the shower it revived her a bit but i still rushed her to the hospital she's still there in a coma they said i found her in time to save her life but they won't know the total effect until she wakes up.'' He turned away from her as tears strayed forming in his eyes he tried to fight them back but one stray tear fell down his face just in time for Z to force his face back around to face her and see it she quickly wrapped her arms around him and held him tight at first he didn't move but she just held on and eventually she started to feel him wrapped his arms around her and hug her back. His face was pushed into her neck and she could feel the sobs wracking his body and soaking her neck which she didn't mind.

After several minutes Sky's sobs subsided and he released his hold on Z ''thanks'' she nodded and gave him a small smile which he returned ''why would you keep that a secret from your friends i'm sure that they would all want to help you'' ''i know i'm probably not good at asking for help then you are'' she chuckled at that '' well i guess a deals a deals my turn'' she said with sigh.

He faced her ''you don't have to i am just happy to get it out'' she shook her head ''no no we made a deal and i for one don't back out on deals and fights haven't you realised that yet'' he smiled and nodded. ''well i my secret not even Jack knows'' he shoot up his eyebrows at this she noticed ''well promise you won't tell him'' he nodded '' well ya know before SPD me and Jack lived on the streets most of our lives well because of my dad leaving me there was only ever two men i trusted enough to come near me was Jack and...Cole he was a friend to both of us eventually but i met him first and it was sorta love at first sight ya know and we became a thing fast almost too fast thinking back now and i introduced him to jack well one day i started getting sick throwing up and everything i knew a doc that i could go to for free he have me some shocking news i was pregnant...'' she paused letting the memory pass.

Sky's mind was reeling at the idea that Z had someone let was pregnant he didn't want to register the pang of jealousy he felt in his heart. He waited for Z to continue but after another moment of silence he place a comforting hand on her shoulder and added ''you don't have to tell me if you don't want to'' she shook her head again ''no i want to i have to tell someone well anyway i was shocked to say the least but slightly excited i thought me Cole and the baby would be a happy family together something i never had with Jack of course but when i told Cole he flipped told me i had to get rid of it he said we weren't ready for a baby or rather he wasn't when i told him i wasn't going to get rid of it or have it adopted he told me to make a choice either him or the baby'' a silent tear fell from Z's eyes and Sky gently wiped it away causing her to look up it was his turned to give a comforting smile which she gave back ''he was giving me a choice him or the baby well i finally understood what some girls told when i started seeing they said he was nothing but bad news and he was only looking after himself i told him again i wasn't giving up the baby and with that he just packed up his things and left a week later i went back to the doctor because i was getting pains in my stomach it turns out Cole didn't need to worry i had a miscarriage the doc said it could of been due to the stress of Cole leaving i never told Jack it hurt too much still does a bit''.

Sky wrapped his arms around her this time and she returned the gesture eventually they let go of each other ''i guess we should get back and try to sleep otherwise we will be in trouble'' said Z Sky nodded and stood up and help Z stand up as well ''yeah'' they started walking back when Sky stopped ''listen Z thanks and your erm... not'' ''don't worry i won't tell'' he smiled ''thanks neither will i''. She nodded and they set of again she felt better after telling someone finally maybe this was going to be the start of a better friendship between her and Sky.

Well that's the first chapter there will be more please review let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Well guys thanks for the reviews thought no one would read my story good to know some do

Chapter two

Bridge, Jack and Syd were all in the common room early in the morning having their breakfasts luckily they had the morning off considering the amount of time they spend training and fighting Cruger thought it best if they had some time off. Syd was flipping through a magazine while Jack and Bridge were engaged in a conversation about who was the mystery visitor that was coming tomorrow when Syd turned to them "hey guys were sky" they turned to and then Jack turned to Bridge "he's asleep I tried to wake him usually he's gone by the time I wake up but he just told me to leave him alone so I did...what about Z where is she" "well that's weird she is also asleep told me she got to sleep really late so I just left her but it's highly unusual for sky to be tired but both of them together at the same time don't you think that's odd". Both boys agreed "maybe they did something together last night that made the time go quickly ...or slowly does time go quickly or slowly or is it just us that move faster or..." "Enough! Bridge this is Sky and Z were talking about he is Mr. by the rules and she's miss throw the rules away this time no way would them two do something together" said Syd watching with satisfaction that the boys seemed to totally agree with her.

"Who won't do something together Syd" Z asked as she lazily walked up to her roommate and sat down beside her followed by Sky sitting on the opposite chair directly in front of the girls. "Z you scared me" Syd said as she watch the two come over "sorry but you didn't answer my question, who won't do anything together" Syd looked towards Jack and Bridge for help she didn't want to tell them they were talking about them "erm we were talking about Bridge and the new tech guy Alvin Bridge has already said that he doesn't like the way Alvin sense's" added Jack as he saw how uncomfortable Syd was getting he then stood up and announced he was going to the gym to work out and asked if anyone would like to join him Syd jumped at the chance to get away and Bridge agreed as well "well Sky Z you guys in" both looked at each other then at Jack but before either could answer they both yawned and Jack took that as a no so he left with the others.

Z came and sat next to Sky "hi" she said with a smile which Sky returned "hey you ok" she nodded 2yea just really tired hadn't fallen asleep strait away Syd kept me up" "yea same here Bridge can be really loud". They sat there most the morning talking in quiet tones about the previous night both had questions about the other, eventually it was time to get ready for the afternoon duty so they said their goodbyes and each went to get ready.

Cruger wanted two rangers to patrol the city near the mall as some reports had come in of a thief of unusual methods Jack and Syd got the assignment while the others were ordered to finish whatever work they need to do. While Jack and Syd were patrolling they had caught the attention or rather Jack had of a cloaked figure he followed them back to the base after they had caught the thief who turned out to be a kid with some gadgets Bridge most likely would be interest in looking at. Jack went to find him and was told by a cadet that he might me in the records room filling out some reports.

As he neared the door he heard strange sounds like laughing when he came closer he could make out words "...no Sky come on stop it"

"Why should I you deserve it"

"No come on ok I'm sorry your very good at it please stop someone might come in"

"So". Jack quickly bust through the door and saw Sky on top of Z tickling her. "Jack" came Z surprised burst as Sky quickly stopped and got off her "I was just showing her I could have fun just like she could" and with that he quickly walked out past and very surprised looking Jack. Z stood there a moment and then quickly followed Sky Jack managed to come out of his shock and completely forgetting about Bridge he raced after them and managed to catch up with them in the common room where they were having a pushing fight. He went to sit by Syd and started whispering to them what he had seen.

"so this is what happen to Jack and Z" all eyes turned on the newcomer and Z gasped and Jack burst up smiling "Cole so good to see you man were you been" "oh around" jack introduced the to the others he got a warm smile and hello from Syd and Bridge were as Sky gave him a icy stare and Refuse to shake his hand he just shrugged it thinking he might be Z's new beau since they were rather close. He turned his attention to Z who was having a trouble breathing "hi Z, been a long time".

Well guys another chap hopefully I'm telling the story good please review


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone for the reviews keep em coming

Chapter 3

Z wandered around the park talking to herself luckily it was dark around one she thought so no one could hear her "I can't believe this, this so isn't happening" she sighed as she sat near the lake where only a few days ago she had sat with sky reliving her pain to him. She thought back to this morning,

_"Hi Z been a long time" she couldn't breathe let alone trust herself to speak. Jack nudged her when she still hadn't replied after a few minutes_

_ "__Come__ on Z aren't you happy he's back it's about time to" he said with a smile looking at Cole who returned the smile and looked back at Z._

_Sky watched Z carefully as she tried to speak she looked at him for a brief moment and that was all Sky needed to see, the pain in her eyes screamed out for his help, _

_"Um Z hate to__ break up this reunion but we didn't finish those reports and Cruger will have our heads if there not completed". All eyes turned to him "__Sky __I__ think that Crug__"_

_"Your right sky" Z said cutting of Jack "we didn't finish them" with that said Sky gently grabbed her arm and led her out the common room and away from Cole._

_"I'm sorry Z if __I__ just over stepped my place but you looked like you needed to get out of there" sky said with a sympathetic look on his face._

_"It's ok Sky __I__ did thanks __I__ just need to be alone" and with that Z walked off leaving a very worried sky behind._

Now here she sat alone by the lake wishing it still didn't hurt so much still. She sat there in complete silence so when she heard a twig snap behind her she jumped in surprise but stood in stance ready to fight whatever it was, only to come face to face with Sky she relaxed "Sky you made me jumped"

"Sorry didn't mean to can sit with you" Z nodded and sat back down and quickly Sky joined her they didn't talk for several minutes neither knowing what to say.

"I have been looking everywhere for you for over an hour when you didn't return after a few hours I got worried didn't hit me that you might be here" he said with a chuckle.

Z smiled in return "that's ok has Jack said anything to you about what happen" sky laughed a little

"Yeah he had a go at me for not allowing you to spend some time with a friend that you have known longer and someone who is probably a better friend then me" with the last part Sky's face became solemn

"Sky you are a better friend to me than he ever was ok" she smiled and felt relief when he return her smile

"Thanks and um ... so...so are y...you" Z laughed at how nervous Sky was right now. Sky's heart flutter when he heard he laughing it felt good to hear it.

"Oh Sky" with that she placed her hand on top of his and she could of sworn her heart had jumped. When she felt his hand turn over and grip hers, she looked at his face and almost lost her breath with the intensity of his blue eyes.

Before either knew what was happening they were leaning into each other, their lips were a hairs breath apart when Sky took the initiative and touched his lips to hers and in a brief kiss. He pulled back and waited in agony for her response, she looked at him for a second and saw real vulnerability in his eyes this was a different side to Sky she always saw him so in control but not tonight. She snaked her free hand up his arm and then around to his neck and she gently pulled him closer for another kiss.

As they sat there by the water lost in the world of each other neither noticed a pair of eyes watching them from one of the nearby trees. The figure slinked away promising to get Sky for this and they will have Z all to themselves.

I know short fic but I just like leaving suspense but don't worry only one maybe two more chapters for this story

Hey blue November hop this is better for ya


	4. Chapter 4

Ok thanks to all your reviews as to finding out if Cole is the mysterious watcher you'll have to find out I haven't decided yet if he is going to be it might be someone completely unexpected.

Z woke up feeling better then she had for a while she noticed Syd was already up so Z got dressed and went to the common room there she found Sky sat reading as usual the SPD handbook and Syd reading a magazine and Bridge eating some toast.

"morning guys" she said cheerfully as she sat down next to Syd a chorus of 'morning Z' came from her three friends and teammates as she sat down next to Syd she instantly started telling Z about the latest fashion tips in her favourite magazine.

Z was only half listening as she stole quick glances at Sky and found he was doing the same when their eyes would lock they both would let a little chuckle. Sky couldn't take it anymore he had to get Z alone but how then he had a brilliant idea but before he voice it in walked Jack and Cole talking really loud. Sky saw Z stiffen at the sight of Cole and wanted desperately to beat Cole up for what he did to Z.

Cole came and sat down next to Z and Jack next to Bridge, Cole turned to Z who was trying real hard to not let her emotions come out "hey Z would you like to come for a walk in the park with me, we really haven't had a time to talk"

Sky was seething how dare he just talk to her like he did nothing to her sky was about to interrupt again when Z beat him to it "actually I can't I promised Sky that I would train with him today he needed a partner to spar with and I agreed" she stood up not trusting herself to look at Cole "ready Sky".

He nodded and got up they both was about to walk out when Jacks voice stopped them

"Hold on Z I'm sure Sky would let you off this once you've hardly spent any time with Cole since he got here, right Sky". Sky looked at Z and then face Jack "that's up to her Jack".

"Well Z what ya say?" asked Cole. Z turned around and stood a little in front of Sky she was having a difficult time looking at Cole but when she felt a soft hand on top of one of hers that was fiddling with her top at the back she found the courage to look at him.

"Sorry Cole but I had promised Sky a week ago that I would start today and ...I...I really don't wanna spend any time with you at all so come on Sky lets go" she spun around and grabbed Sky's wrist and pulled him out with her leaving a three shocked people and one very angry person behind.

"Whoa that was so unlike Z what you do to her" asked Syd turning to Cole

"Yeah man she's been over you leaving for a while what else did you do" asked an even more confused Jack. Cole turned to him "you mean Z never told you what happened" Jack shook his head "no what did you do"

Cole sighed "Z really should be the one to tell you man" Cole started to walk away but Jack grabbed his shirt stopping him from going.

"No you tell me now"

"Well I got Z pregnant and I wa..." started Cole. "And you left her because she was pregnant" Jack shouted. Jack was the one seething now he couldn't believe it he understood Z not telling him but he couldn't understand why Cole would do that he couldn't take it anymore he punched Cole, Cole fell onto the nearby chair which thankfully Syd had moved from. Her and Bridge both look like they wanted to kill Cole, all three of them left Cole lying there but before Jack left he stopped a cadet

"Make sure he leaves the building and let the guards at the doors know he is not welcome here any longer do you understand" the cadet nodded and grabbed Cole by the arm and escorted him out.

Sky and Z had walked out of the building and had gone to the lake they had walked in silence; Sky was itching to know how she was doing but felt she wasn't in a talking mood. As they sat down Z sat real close to Sky slightly leaning on him. Without a word sat knelt up and straddled and surprise looking Sky and before he could utter a word Z crashed her lips onto his, Sky relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Z's waist bringing her closer to him.

Eventually they broke apart for air Z rested her forehead on Sky's "I've been waiting to do that since I woke up" chuckled Z

Sky smiled "me too". Z smiled and pushed Sky back so he was now lying on the ground with Z on top of him and again they started kissing, Sky turned him and Z over so he was now on top of her he released her mouth

"Are you sure we should be doing this here" Z looked around for what seemed like too long to him she then turned to him and smiled "there's no one here it's too late" and with that she grabbed Sky's neck and pulled him down and claimed his lips. Soon both of them lost their clothes and for the first time in both of their lives they were happily lost in each other.

Again they were so lost in each that they failed for the second time to notice someone was around watching them growing angry by the second. They stalked away again and again promised pain of Sky and now for Z she wasn't going to get away with this.

Ok review please


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review guys well this will be the last chapter for this story but don't worry I will do another story k sorry it's taken me awhile to finish it**

Z walked about all day with a permanent smile on her face Syd noticed but whenever she tried to talk to her something else always came up this time Z said she had promised Sky another training session. Syd was getting rather suspicious because Z started acting like this around the same time she started the training sessions with Sky she decided to get to the bottom of it so she followed Z.

Sky turned around when he heard the doors open and a smile instantly graced his chiselled features at the sight of Z walking up to him.

"Sorry I'm late Syd cornered me again it's starting to get harder to get away from her" Z said with a smirk on her face as Sky gripped her waist and pulled her against his body.

"That's alright I just got here myself Jack and mostly Bridge have been doing the same to me but it's worth it when we get these moments alone together" smiled Sky as he lowered his head to hers softly brushing his lips over hers and then claiming her lips forcefully upon hearing her protest at his teasing.

He released her lips and stared at her dazed expression smiling at the effect he had on her. She came out of her daze to see the smile on his face it wasn't fair why should she be the only one effected most of the time, she decide it was time for payback. She pushed herself of him and took a step back and was pleased at the confused look on his face, then without any warning she kicked his legs from under him causing him to fall flat on his back.

He was dazed and Z took that chance to climb on top of him straddling him, she smiled down at him and gripped his arms above his head he recovered and noticed their positions and was surprised to realise she had done this on purpose. He was about to break her grip and turn them over when she started rocking her hips causing him to ache painfully. Z was pleased with the response she was getting and claimed his lips with a satisfied smile adorning her face.

Syd had crept up the hall following Z when she came nearer the door in which Z had entered she bumped into Jack literally "ow" groaned Jack "you've got a hard head".

"What are you doing here" Syd questioned, Jack looked shyly at her and turned his head to looked at Bridge who Syd hadn't realised was there

"Well" she asked staring accusingly her fellow rangers and b squad members.

"Well sky's been act..." started Bridge till Jack stopped him.

"Wait up Bridge, Syd what are you doing here" Syd started fidgeting "erm noth...nothing".

Jack looked at her knowingly "you've seen Sky acting weird too, haven't you" Syd shook her head "no I haven't I've seen Z acting weird I followed her here".

"Well we followed Sky he came here as well" added Bridge even though he was a form of psychic Sky had learnt over the years how to hide things from him.

Syd nodded "right then let's see what's got them both acting weird" all three nodded and pushed opened the door just enough to peak through and what they saw shocked them all completely Z was on top of Sky and was kissing him, they could see their faces quite clearly and it was no mistaking what they were doing. They quietly closed the door and in complete silence they left no one speaking any words.

That night Z was in the park jogging she was a little confused she had arranged to meet Sky here but he hadn't showed and she's been jogging around the park for the last hour. She finally stopped at the lake and sat down she hadn't seen Sky since this morning in the training room, she was surprised at how easy it was to get by Syd now she seemed to be avoiding her come to think of so was Jack and Bridge she wondered what was wrong with them.

She was just about to call it a night when she heard a twig snap behind her she quickly jumped up and turned around hoping to see Sky but instead she saw Cole "oh Cole it's just you, you scared me"

Cole smiled at her and came up beside her "was you expecting someone else"

Z hesitated something inside sensed something wrong "erm yeah actually Sky was supposed to meet me for a workout we come here at this time cause there's usually no one about and we can train in peace, what you doing out"

"Well I've been hoping to talk to you, how come you never told Jack about the reason I left" he asked

"How did u know I didn't tell him" she replied he was seriously creeping her out now with the way he was too calm.

"Well because jack welcomed me with open arms if he'd known he wouldn't have done that" replied Cole smoothly.

Z nodded that made sense "I didn't tell him because it didn't concern him" Cole started moving a little closer to her in which she would step away but eventually she had her back up on the tree she and Sky always sat near with Cole still coming closer.

"Z I came back in hope that we could start again I was an idiot I was scared about being a dad and I freaked I pray you can forgive me and we can start again I like the idea of being a dad now" asked Cole as he pressed his body close top hers and tried to kiss her but Z moved her head away and pushed him away.

"I do forgive you Cole I hurt for a long time what you did to me but now...now I have someone who doesn't hurt and knows everything about me, Sky is who I'm with now Cole there can never be an us, I have to go" replied Z as calmly as she could. She started walking away when Cole's voice stopped her

"why'd you have to go, Sky won't be there when you get back to the academy" Cole said harshly Z turned around anger flashed in her eyes "what have you done to him Cole, were is he?" Z ordered as she went for Cole he tried to get away but with a flash of yellow in her eyes two more Z's showed up behind Cole and grabbed his arms holding him in place.

To say he was shocked was an understatement this was a part of Z he never knew about "what the hell" he yelled

Z smirked "here's one thing you didn't know about me I can replicate myself to how many I want so you better tell me where he is".

Cole told her everything with a little persuasion from her other selves Z was absolutely surprised to hear what a man she once believe kind and caring had done to Sky to make sure he wouldn't harm anyone else she confined him in one of the confinement cards and headed off in the direction of her old living quarters.

She radioed in on the way and the others arrive when she did they entered the old building and began searching, Z came across the bedroom she had once shared with Cole she entered and immediately saw a figure on the bed she rushed over "SKY!" she yelled, she gently turned him over and was met by an old face grumbling about the noise.

She continued her search, Bridge was the one who found him tied up to a chair in one of the other rooms at the top of the building, and he radioed the others and started untying Sky. Sky came round as he felt himself being untied when he opened his eyes he was greeted by Bridge "never thought I'd be so happy to see you" said Sky trying to mask the pain of moving his sore arms.

Jack came into the infirmary and saw as usual Z sat by Sky's bed even though he was awake when Bridge found him he had been given tons of medication to knock him out Kat said he would be out for a few days. Well they were all expecting him to wake up soon, Z hadn't left his side.

"Come on z go have some rest I'll keep him company" asked Jack gently, Z shook her head "no thanks Jack I'm ok I want to be here when he wakes up"

Jack nodded his head he looked at Z and then to Sky then back to Z "you really like him huh, I mean the way you used to like Cole" Z didn't look at him but simply nodded her head faint tears started coming through as soon as jack saw this he pulled her up into a big hug.

"I like her too" came a croaky reply from the bed both Z and Jack turned to see sky looking at them a little dazed but awake. Z smile "oh Sky" she said as she embraced him on the bed Sky returned the hug as best he could he was still a little groggy.

A few years later Z sat by the watching her husband playing with Bridge and Jack in the water while she sat with Syd who was going on about the cutest baby clothes she had seen, Z just smiled at her. Sky came out of the water patted himself dry a bit then sat down behind Z so she could lean back on him, he placed his arms around her and gently stroked he bulging stomach, he couldn't wait till their child was born he thought his and Z's wedding day was the best day of his life but nothing compares to when she told him she was pregnant, she had been hesitant to tell him cause of Cole reaction the first time she had been pregnant but when she saw the big smile grace his gorgeous features she knew she was gonna be happy for a long time.

**There you go sporty-mia09 I was thinking about it being someone else but then I thought too complicated hope you like**


End file.
